


Трудное детство

by roseIceberg



Category: Grandmaster of Deminic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Universe, Children, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Трудное детство А-Юаня на горе Луаньцзан.- Где череп? - поинтересовался Вэй Усянь, но вместо ответа А-Юань лишь жалобно захныкал.- Где череп, я тебя спрашиваю? – теряя терпение, повторил Усянь.Не то, чтобы на Луаньцзане недоставало людских скелетов, но именно этот череп был ему дорог. Он был свеженький, правильной формы, аккуратно очищенный от остатков полусгнившей плоти и до блеска отполированный собственными руками в редкие часы досуга.
Kudos: 11





	Трудное детство

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано на https://ficbook.net/readfic/8682948

\- Где череп? - поинтересовался Вэй Усянь, но вместо ответа А-Юань лишь жалобно захныкал.

\- Где череп, я тебя спрашиваю? – теряя терпение, повторил Усянь. 

Не то, чтобы на Луаньцзане недоставало людских скелетов, но именно этот череп был ему дорог. Он был свеженький, правильной формы, аккуратно очищенный от остатков полусгнившей плоти и до блеска отполированный собственными руками в редкие часы досуга. А ещё он был вместилищем громадного количества темной ци. Жаль было утратить один из немногочисленных мощных артефактов. Но не лупить же, в самом деле, за это милого малыша, уподобляясь госпоже Юй. Тем более, что А-Юань уже и без того заливался слезами, обхватив его ногу. Однако наказать мальца не мешало, чтобы сделал выводы и больше не терял игрушки, ведь раздобыть новые в их теперешнем положении было весьма непросто.

\- Больше черепа не получишь. Сам себе откапывать будешь, - пригрозил Вэй Усянь, благо на Луаньцзан мертвецов было, как грязи, а детский труд пока никто не додумался запретить. Глядишь, мелкий чего полезного и нароет. А не нароет, так хотя бы какое-то время будет занят и не станет ему докучать.

– Вот и откопаю, – А-Юань обиженно надул щеки и убежал из пещеры Фумо на поиски какой-нибудь палки-копалки, понимая, что ни один из немногих сельскохозяйственных инструментов родичи ему даже во временное пользование не дадут. А Вэй Ин с облегчением вздохнул, надеясь в наступившей тишине доделать компас, указывающий на место скопления тёмной энергии.

Только сосредоточился на работе, как прибежала Вэнь Цин, и с воплями: "Как ты мог?!" потащила его к ближайшему могильнику. Оказалось, что А-Юань раскопал в горе трупов детский и, подражая Вэй Ину, намеревался поднять его, чтобы было с кем поиграть. Учитывая, что ребёнок явно умер насильственной смертью и уже был на грани преображения, особых магических умений и духовных сил для этого не требовалось. Поэтому Усяню пришлось срочно хвататься за флейту и упокаивать мёртвое дитя, пока оно не превратилось в лютого мертвеца и не растерзало всех, до кого успеет добраться. Успокоением хныкающего живого малыша занялась Вэнь Цин.

– Зачем ты приспал его? Он бы играл со мной, раз уж вам вечно некогда, – размазывая грязь по лицу, пожаловался А-Юань.

– Сожрал бы он тебя, а не играл. Идём лучше со мной поиграем, – взял его за руку Вэй Усянь и начал нести чушь про то, что, если посадить А-Юаня в землю, как редиску, то вырастут маленькие мальчики, с которыми можно будет потом играться.

Наивный малыш принял это за чистую монету и радостно уселся в грядку, которую только что вскопал четвёртый дядюшка. Но тут Вэнь Цин снова испортила обедню – выдернув мелкого из грядки и отряхнув его ханьфу, она отругала обоих и заставила Вэй Усяня стирать его одежду.

– Знаешь что, иди пока поиграй в пещере с талисманами, только те, что налеплены на твоего дядюшку Вэнь Нина, не трогай, – попросил пристыженный Вэй Усянь, прежде чем отправиться выполнять неподобающую молодому господину работу.

– Ага, – кивнул А-Юань и умчался в пещеру.

Тут было интересно – повсюду валялись всякие цацки, которые можно было повертеть в руках и поколдовать над ними. Блестящий кругляш со стрелкой сначала заинтересовал малыша, но быстро наскучил, поскольку ничего интересного, кроме мечущейся по кругу стрелки, с ним не происходило. Тогда он поднял с каменного пола чёрный флаг с вышитыми на нём непонятными символами и принялся размахивать им по примеру воинов, нёсших знамёна ордена Цишань Вэнь. Тени в углах пещеры сгустились и начали обретать зримые формы. И это было страшно интересно. Но тут снова примчалась тетушка Вэнь Цин и подняла шум, а подоспевший на него Сянь-гэгэ быстро развеял те тени и объяснил, что это был не простой флаг, а призывающий нечисть, и играться с ним ни в коем случае не следовало.

– Никто из вас не хочет со мной играть, – вздохнул А-Юань и присел на корточки рядом со спящим дядюшкой Вэнь Нином. 

Может быть, хоть этот поиграет с ним или хотя бы расскажет сказку, если его разбудить. Ничего ведь страшного не случится, если А-Юань сорвёт с него пару талисманов и поможет открыть глаза? Мальчик украдкой отлепил от лица Вэнь Нина несколько талисманов и тихонько сунул их себе в рукав, затем осторожно схватился пальчиками за ресницы и поднял веко. Глаза дядюшки были черны, как безлунная ночь, а их взгляд – направлен в никуда. 

– Я же тебе говорил, чтобы ты не трогал Вэнь Нина, – прикрикнул на него Вэй Ин.

А-Юань сник, поняв, что сегодня с ним никто не поиграет.

***

Через несколько дней у них на горе появился господин в красивых фиолетовых одеждах. А-Юань сразу ощутил сродство между ним и Сянь-гэгэ и в знак расположения кинулся обнимать его ноги, надеясь, что хоть этот поиграет с ним или хотя бы даст подержать свой красивый меч, ножны которого были украшены разноцветными камнями. Однако Фиолетовый скорчил недовольную мину и потребовал от Сянь-гэгэ: "Убери его". От Фиолетового исходила такая злоба, что А-Юань и сам поспешил убраться от него подальше.

***

– Лучше сходи в посёлок и купи картошки. Всё равно от тебя нет толку, – упрекнула тетушка Вэнь Цин Вэй Усяня, не желавшего приобщаться к земледельческим работам.

– Отлично! И А-Юаня с собой возьму, пусть развеется, – просиял тот и заторопился в дорогу.

Уже через несколько минут они спускались по склону горы. Сянь-гэгэ держал его за руку и напевал какую-то песенку, а когда А-Юань устал, то посадил его к себе на шею и поскакал, словно лошадка.

В посёлке было так интересно, что А-Юань зазевался по сторонам, отпустил руку Вэй Усяня и быстро потерялся в людском водовороте. В панике (ведь он не смог бы сам найти дорогу назад) он заметался по рынку и внезапно наткнулся на кого-то, рядом с кем было так же спокойно, как и с Сянь-гэгэ. От незнакомца очень вкусно пахло, его небесно-голубые одежды были шелковистыми и приятными на ощупь, а с широкого пояса свисала красивая подвеска. А-Юань обхватил его ногу, чтобы больше не потеряться, и, заглядывая в лицо, принялся дёргать за неё, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Наверняка богач-гэгэ сжалится над ним и поможет отыскать Вэй Ина. Однако тот столь сурово посмотрел на прилепившегося к нему малыша, что А-Юань испугался и заплакал.

К счастью, Вэй Ин сам их вскоре разыскал, и его знакомый обрадовался встрече и перестал сердиться на А-Юаня. Богач-гэгэ даже купил ему несколько игрушек, настоящих игрушек, а потом они все вместе пошли обедать на постоялый двор. А-Юань, сидя на коленях у богатенького друга Сянь-гэгэ, с аппетитом хлебал вкуснейший суп с мясом, о котором успел позабыть на Луаньцзан, обходясь похлёбкой из зелени и кореньев, и игрался с бабочками.

К сожалению, Вэй Ин внезапно заторопился назад, и доесть они не успели. Хорошо хоть богач-гэгэ подхватил его игрушки, которые второпях забыл Сянь-гэгэ, и последовал за ними. Когда они прибыли на место, оказалось, что дядюшка Вэнь Нин пробудился и не на шутку разбушевался. Сянь-гэгэ принялся кидать в него талисманами и колдовать. А-Юань хотел вытащить свои, спрятанные в рукаве, и помочь ему, но побоялся, что Вэй Ин и тетушка Вэнь Цин снова станут ругаться, узнав, откуда он их взял, и не стал этого делать. Поэтому они решили, что дядюшка Нин сам сорвал с себя сдерживающие талисманы. Несмотря на все старания, Вэй Ин не справился с олютевшим дядюшкой Вэнь Нином, и тот отбросил его прочь. Тогда богач-гэгэ взмыл на скалу и заиграл на цине. А-Юань заслушался в чарующие звуки этой мелодии, что была способна усмирить лютого мертвеца, и пообещал себе, что когда-нибудь тоже научится так играть. Может быть, даже сам богач-гэгэ снова придёт сюда и научит его. Он ведь на самом деле добрый, хоть у него и суровое лицо.

К сожалению, богач-гэгэ вскоре ушёл и больше не появлялся. Зато дядюшка Вэнь Нин снова стал милым и добрым и некоторое время даже играл с А-Юанем, но потом Вэй Ин впряг его в работу. В буквальном смысле – запряг в телегу, нагруженную урожаем, и сам уселся сверху. Они отправились в посёлок продавать редис, а А-Юаня с собой на этот раз не взяли. Пришлось самому играть с бабочками и рубить деревянным мечом бурьяны, воображая, будто это головы вражеских солдат.

К вечеру вернулись Сянь-гэгэ и дядюшка Вэнь Нин, который принёс А-Юаню пиалу с супом на настоящих свиных ребрышках, оказавшимся намного вкуснее того, что они ели в посёлке, когда встретили богача-гэгэ. 

– Суп из лотоса? Откуда? – поинтересовалась внезапно появившаяся тетушка Вэнь Цин, и дядюшка Вэнь Нин едва не выронил от неожиданности ложку, с которой кормил А-Юаня, и пустился в путаные объяснения, из которых следовало, что он принёс на гору суп, которым их угостила сестрица Сянь-гэгэ.

Когда Вэй Ин стал выращивать на горе Луаньцзан лотосы, А-Юань решил, что должен обязательно отблагодарить дядюшку Вэнь Нина, который отдал ему свой чудесный суп из корня лотоса, и угостить его не менее вкусным. Однако терпения дождаться, когда недавно посаженные Сянь-гэгэ лотосы вырастут, у него не хватило. Накопав в земле дождевых червей, чтобы использовать их в качестве мяса, А-Юань надёргал молодых ростков лотосов и принялся нарезать их своим деревянным мечом и бросать в позаимствованную на кухне плошку, наполненную дождевой водой. Он знал, что к огню его не подпустят, поэтому просто тщательно перемешал ингредиенты и посолил их песочком из-под ног. Приправив получившуюся похлёбку зелеными листиками с ближайших кустов, он позвал Вэнь Нина и принялся кормить его с ложки. Дядюшка Нин натянуто улыбался, когда в его рот попадала очередная порция лотосового супчика, а потом отворачивался в сторону и аккуратно сплёвывал это варево на землю.

Наверное, у него получилось не так вкусно, как того хотелось, понял А-Юань, но не расстроился, потому что это тоже была своего рода игра. Расстроился он лишь тогда, когда появился Вэй Ин и наорал на него за сорванные лотосы. Зря он так, супчика из этих лотосов и ему бы хватило, А-Юань непременно и его бы угостил после кормления Вэнь Нина.


End file.
